Nightmares become true
by Marbeth
Summary: The story is about Malory Dason. She comes from District 4 and was reaped for the 72. Hunger games. But she has to go with her twin brother. In fact Malory isn't a typical karriero. She is in love with Finnick. And he is the reason, why she is fighting. But she isn't sure, if she can kill her brother. It's a fight for love but against her conscience ...


It was pitch dark in our small room when I woke up. I got up without a sound since I didn't want to rouse my mother or my twin brother. It was absolutely silent in the house as I flitted carefully out of our chamber.

We shared the house with two other families. Every family had their own room but we all used the same small kitchen and old bathroom. We couldn't allow ourselves any luxuries. There wasn't enough money for that. We had enough to survive, however, and that was more than we could expect.

I opened the entrance door and slipped outside. I took a deep breath. Briny air was blowing through District 4. It was going to be a wonderful day, I mused. Even the weather was excited for the reaping this evening it seemed. I didn't share its sentiment. **My stomach felt like lead at the thought**. The reaping - or should I say- the death sentence of 23 teenagers was nothing to look forward to. Not if you were chosen. That year once again, there was the possibility that I could be amongst them. Bigger than ever before. I was seventeen after all. I had managed to bumble through the reapings without my name being drawn. How long will my luck hold? I didn't know.

I meandered through the district. I wasn't surprised when I found myself in the residential area of the victors of the popular Hunger Games. I took the steps up to the white door. It didn't take long until it was opened. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. His golden eyes flashed.

"Malory! Has something happened?"

I shook my head. "Nothing…yet."

He smiled sadly. Wordlessly he pulled me against his chest.

"Everything is going to be all right, Malory," he whispered and caressed my hair. I shuddered and nestled closer to him.

"I couldn't sleep anymore." My breath rushed out of me, making my voice shake.

He snorted. "Did you really think I could sleep any more than you?"

I jerked and shook my head. "No."

He let me go and took a step backwards.

"I'd like to distract myself." I whispered.

He smiled. "And you believe I can help you?"

I nodded. "Think so."

He laughed and kissed me. Really carefully, but that was enough to obscure my mind. I wrapped my legs around his haunches and leeched myself onto his strong shoulders. With a kick he closed the door and carried me upstairs to his sleeping room.

I woke up in Finnick's arms. He really **did manage **to distract me if only for a little while. He put his chin on my shoulder. I breathed deeply. I loved the salty air that streamed through the open window into our room.

"You're scared, aren't you?" It wasn't a question. It was an appraisal.

I nodded slowly and looked out the window. The ocean glittered, mysterious in the rising sun. Lazy waves rolled onto the beach. Finnick's view was spectacular.

"I've got a bad feeling. I can't describe it..."

"You've got six papers with your name. Only six. Others have their names four times that number in there!" His grip around my chest tightened.

"What about Jordan?"

My twin brother had swapped slips of paper with his name on them for the tesserae numerous times, because he was too proud to accept Finnick's help.

"Nothing' ll happen this year, Malory. And there is only one reaping left. One reaping Mal! You won't be chosen."

I bit into my bottom lip. He had a point. Nevertheless I was afraid. The sun had been rising as we spoke.

"I have to go." I whispered.

Reluctantly he let me go. Every part of my body refused to leave him. But I couldn't stay. I didn't want to meet his stylists. I hated them. I hated everybody who lived in the Capitol. They were all arrogant monsters **excited by **blood. Fast as the wind I slipped into my clothes and went to the door.

"Malory!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Every time he said those three words, I melted. I smiled faintly.

"I love you, too, Finnick."

"Are you coming back?" he asked.

"When?"

"Later, after the reaping."

I furrowed my brow. "I thought you had to go to the Capitol."

"The train will leave at ten thirty. We still have three hours left before then."

I thought hard about his offer. But he already knew what I would decide.

"See you later." He said.

I nodded but made my demands. "Okay but I want to get chocolate!"

He smiled tenderly. "As much as you can eat!"

I gave him a coy smile and then I left the house.


End file.
